Tansytail
A brown tabby bobtail tom with golden specks on muzzle, chest and his tail and yellow eyes. Server history Tansytail started out as a ShadowClan warrior and has stayed that ever since. His first interaction was with Twopaw. RP history Kithood Not much is know about Tansytail's youth aside from him being a mischievious kit in the past. Apprenticeship Again, not much is known. However, he had a liking for spending his time by the lake. Warrior From their very first meeting, Tansytail and Twopaw got along very well and became friends quickly. Later on he got to know Twopaw closer as the apprentice confided in him - both her love for a cat outside of ShadowClan and her recent argument with Stormstar. He comforted her and they've been inseperable friends ever since. Once as he was hunting alone, Tansytail found aloner she-cat in the ShadowClan territory - Freckles. Despite the hostility he should be feeling towards her, he couldn't help but act friendly and their conversation was respectful and she expressed a wish to join a clan. With that in mind, Tansytail led her to Stormstar to discuss the possibility, however both of them got scolded - Freckles for crossing the border, Tansytail for bringing a loner to the camp. He wanted to argue more, but Badgertooth joined the argument and this officially shut Tansytail down. He escorted Freckles back to the broder, taling with her all the while. That's when something sparked and they made a promise to meet at a hollowed tree just at the border. With every passing meeting the two would get closer unil eventually Tansytail realized he was in love. Another major even that happened to him was the confrontation between the ShadowClan patrol he was part of and WindClan cats Cindernose and Barkclaw. This escalated into a fight where Lumberpelt got accidentally killed by Cindernose. Tansytail, despite trying to help his fellow warrior, couldn't prevent that and so pinned the WindClan she-cat to the ground before letting her go. Lumberpelt's death would hunt him for moons, making him regret not being able to save the tom. During the '''rogue invasion '''Tansytail was mostly see by Badgertooth's - later Badgerstar's - side, conspiring against the invaders. He along with Crowheart decided it would be the best to protect the nursery, he helped isolate it with moss and then protected the elders by moving them to the nursery. He also witnessed Salem's death and stood by as Crowheart murdered the rogue. Once it was over, Tansytail almost immediately rushed to Freckles to check on her. Unknown to him, this was their last meeting. He found the she-cat moving her nest and with a sprained paw, but she never revealed what exactly happened to her. Tansytail left, and so did Freckles. The rogue invasion caused many apprentices to be "orphaned", so Tanytail was trusted with training his first apprentice Spottedpaw. However roughly a moon into the training the she-cat died of a mysterious disease. Moons passed, his meetings with Freckles would be constantly interrupted and delayed - either by a beast, another cat or Gatherings. After that time passed he realized what he had with Freckles was over - ''she left. ''He was getting lonely and quiet, only Twoface knew of what was happening. They confided in each other a lot and tried to support themselves through those times. This led to Twoface getting accidentally pregnant with Tansytail's kit Onekit, This kitten is yet to be born. Currently, Tansytail is mentoring Dapplepaw, his second apprentice. The training is being delayed by a sprain Dapplepaw suffered during the tour around ShadowClan's territory. Character development At the beginning of his warrior career, Tansytail was energetic and snarky, prejudiced against other clans and rather hypocritical of his actions. Constant failures in his life, losing cats dear to him and having to watch them leave his life to never return has made the tom much more quiet than he used to. He has realised just how easily attached he gets to others, even when he doesn't like them. Freckles, Twoface and Spottedpaw had a large, permanent influence on his life. Tansytail's self esteem has dropped to near zero, keeping secrets from his clanmates has caused his mental health to deteriorate as he slumbered into depression after Freckles left and Spottedpaw died. Despite that, he tries to carry on, he lives his life, keeps meeting new cats, slowly picks his life up together after the tragic romance he had and also enjoys the reputation of being one of Badgerstar's most trusted warriors. He just hopes for things to settle down for him someday. Extra media WIP Category:ShadowClan Category:The Silver Arc Category:Characters Category:The New Generation